Inari-Okami
by KrazynKuukii
Summary: It was the duty of the people of Konoha to pay respects to the nine tailed deity Inari-Okami. They should have known better than to abandon them for some false god. Now the Hyuuga's have only nine days before the village burns. *This story makes use of the third person gender*
1. Chapter 1

**Inari-Okami**

It was the duty of the people of Konoha to pay respects to the tailed messengers of Inari-okami. But since Naruto's rise to Hokage five years prior, Naruto was adamant about freeing them from the hypnotic beliefs and convert them to the new western style that covet the lands of Japan.

Neji and his family the Hyuuga's should have known better. As devout worshippers of Inari-Okami, and the nine tailed messenger of Kyuubi, they withheld their offerings. And for a time nothing happened.

All seemed alright for Konoha, its people, and the Hyuuga family.

Then it started.

At first Neji thought nothing of the spoiled leeks, and cabbage, and soy beans his family were known for producing. He thought it a hungry mice infestation. Then the rice paddies turned black. Fish in the ponds and lakes and rivers scarce.

Neji feared they would all starve.

Naruto claimed it was a bad harvest and that the village should not worry.

Neji knew better.

Hiashi was the first to fall ill. Then Kurenai. Then Anzo who sold the most delicious dango in all the nine villages. Iruka was the first to perish. Skin scabbed and bleeding. Welts along his back as he heaved bloody coughs everywhere he went until he could walk no further. Breath a shaky rattle as he succumbed to fits of drooling madness, until he breathed his last. From him to Kakashi, to Shizune, to Sasuke.

The best fishers and healers of Konoha.

_Gone. _

As Hizashi, his father, and Hiashi, his uncle heaved bloody coughs. Neji begun to fear the worst.

"Uncle?" Neji asked as his uncle laid amongst the futon.

Wringing the cold cloth more than necessary Neji laid it across the man's feverish forehead.

"Do you not think we should erect Inari-okami's shrine?"

Hiashi heaved, specks of blood dotting his lips.

"No. Our Hokage is right." He rattled. "We should no longer fear the tailed diety."

"Surely we have angered them." Neji pleaded head bowed to the floor, begging. "We should raise the shrine."

"I said no!" Hiashi shouted lifting from the futon only to keel over.

Blood began to appear on his back side and Neji grabbed hold of his uncle, watching with horror as more red lines began to appear along the man's back and torso. Drool slobbered as he fought against Neji's hold. Two servants rushed into the room, grappling to with Hiashi who fought wildly. The Hyuuga's had very few servants. Most left seeking a better life elsewhere. Both pulled the man onto his side, one rushing away for bandages.

"Uncle please?!" Neji pleaded grabbing the man's sleeve. "Hinata and Hanabi can not bear to lose you!"

When Hiashi began to thrash once more, the male servant returned and pulled Neji roughly from his uncles side, ushering the young Hyuuga from the room.

Neji stood on the other side of the sliding pane, staring at his feet, tears of frustration and fear glittering in his eyes. He could ask his father, sure, but he fared no better than Hiashi, and was forbidden to see him since his own thrashing began. Besides, Hiashi was the head of the Hyuuga family and originally the head priest of Inari-Okami's shrine. A mark appears at birth dictating Inari's favor on those they want looking after their shrine. This mark only appears within the Hyuuga family. But since tending to his father and uncle...

Neji never saw such a thing.

Sighing, Neji turned away nearly running into Hinata. She must have heard the commotion, the same fear in her eyes.

She grabbed Neji's pale yukata, throwing her head into his chest.

"Please tell me he is alright?" She whispered voice trembling as she tried not to cry.

Neji hugged her back comforting the next head to the family. She was only but fourteen years. In spite of this, she was quite wise for her age. There was no such mark on Hinata or Hanabi during their birth either. It is possible that the Hyuuga family have since lost their favor with Inari-sama. Their messenger Kyuubi may never return. The thought alone filled Neji with dread.

"I don't know." Neji answered honestly. There was no point in lying.

"Oh Neji, I fear the worst."

"As do I." Neji returned when she pulled away.

"What did he say?" Hinata inquired as they began their trek, turning into the hall to the inner garden.

It was once very beautiful. Many flowers once bloomed under the large maple, but with so little water coming from the well, it was abandoned to keep the Hyuuga's from starving.

"He refused." Neji shook with trembling anger hiding his hands within his sleeves. "The Hokage has turned everyone into religious zealots."

"Do not fret." Hinata sighed as she peered over the barren garden.

Neji felt his heart clench when her eyes darkened. The pain in her eyes. The garden was her favorite place to play with Hanabi. This would be the third year it's been barren like this.

Dry and brittle.

A cough broke Neji from his wallowing, and he looked upon Hinata worried.

She turned and smiled at Neji showing her hands. "Its alright. No blood. Just a simple cold."

Neji hoped so.

He hoped the family re-erected the Inari-Okami shrine, before either Hiashi or his father Hizashi died of this horrible illness. Before they angered Inari-sama any further. The following day, as Neji was sitting in the barren garden, staring at the withered branches of the maple tree, there was a rush of cries and pitched screaming. Rushing toward the sound as quick as he could, Neji found Hizashi turned over and vomiting blood, one servant holding on desperately as his breath rattled. Foam fell from his mouth as he raged, screaming and kicking as he fought three servants.

"Father!" Neji called pushing at a fourth servant who barred his entry.

Hizashi looked at Neji with bleeding red eyes, gaze widening as he seemed to find a moment of clarity. His hand rose, reaching for the young Hyuuga.

As if pleading.

"Neji." Hizashi mouthed just as the village doctor and a servant pushed past him.

With a glassy look in his eye and a choked gurgle, Hizashi stopped breathing.

With bitter tears Neji pushed away from the servant holding him, running from the household, trying and failing to remember the necessary ingredients for invoking Kyuubi, if only to plead with Inari-sama to save his father's life. He found Jiraiya's vegetable stall staring at the nearly empty tray. As he looked over the dry, dusty remnants of the soybeans Jiraiya was selling, and rotten scraps of peas and onions. It was then Neji noticed the poster.

_Death to any who prayed to the tailed gods._

Neji lost hope.

Abandoning the thought, Neji returned home.

There could be no funeral, so Hizashi was burned, the only witness to the purging being Neji, Hinata, and young Hanabi.

A year passed.

As more villagers fell ill, Konoha and its neighboring lands began to fall ill as well. Food stalls dwindling to nothing. Little more than scraps acting as food. Villages who continued to worship Inari-sama and their messengers seemed unscathed by the festering illness. Theft became common in Konoha, especially amongst those lords who hoarded food and riches for themselves. Especially Naruto, who increased the village tax every new moon. For a moment, Neji thought the villagers would turn against their increasingly selfish Hokage.

But nothing of the sort arose

More servants left the Hyuuga house, leaving Neji and young Hanabi to care for his uncle, and Hinata whose cough was getting worse.  
Hiashi's was breathing a very shaky rattle, foaming gathering. He has long since lost the energy to thrash.

He had so little time left.

But Hinata…

Even though there was no blood in her cough, her health only seemed to deteriorate further.

"I fear for her Neji." Hanabi told her cousin, placing another towel over Hinata's feverish forehead. "I am beginning to wish for the worst to befall our Hokage. Sometimes father for his obstinance."

"Perhaps…But he is still your father Hanabi." Neji trailed off staring into the garden at the lone maple.

"He is right sister. Don't be so hard on father." Hinata added her voice low. She petted Hanabi on the head before returning her arm to her side. The girl grumbled, turning her nose up. Like Hinata, Hanabi spoke with a wisdom that defied her age, and she was only two years younger than Hinata. Unlike Hinata, the brunette girl was a bit more brash.

Sighing from Hinata's side Neji looked to Hanabi.

"We require more ingredients for dinner. But… I fear we will be fined if we do not pay our taxes on time."

"Why raise the taxes cousin? Wouldn't that only interfere in the production of crops?"

"It would." Neji agreed with Hanabi, nodding his head in disbelief. "It doesn't help that he sends Shikamaru to burn the lands of those unable to pay."

The burnt cabbage field was proof of the last time the Hyuuga's were unable to pay.

"Neji…" Hinata whispered, her voice getting rusty.

"Yes cousin?" Neji leaned in closer to hear her.

"Behind the house… My garden… Take them…"

"Hinata… The garden is dry. All the plants are gone." Neji ran a hand through his mane, brushing strays behind his ear. "I'm honestly surprised the maple tree has lasted this long."

"No, Neji," Hanabi interrupted. "What Hinata means is that, despite father's orders, we managed to raise a garden behind the shed with water from the river. Father never ventured there so he does not know of it. You would know if you took a trip every once in a while."

"The shed?" Neji startled but chuckled in spite of.

It would explain the vegetables 'magically' appearing for dinner. It is not his fault he never ventured to or around the shed. He spent more time under the maple, carving mini kitsune figurines from its loose branches. The ones left since the purge sat hidden under his pillow. Even so, it is dangerous to venture so far from home, and so close to the mountain. The river started at the mountain top, and split into three of the villages surrounding the mountain. Konoha being one of them.

"You carry quite the courage Hinata. I will look after the garden for you, so no more trips to the river."

"Aww come on. I can help cousin." Hanabi groveled.

Neji shook his head with a chuckle. "Stay inside and help your sister."

Hinata smiled, her eyes drooping with sleep despite the morning.

Watching her sleep, Neji turned to Hanabi once more. "I will travel to the Song Village. Unlike Konoha and Suna, they seem to be managing alright. If I leave now, I should be back after sunset."

Hanabi nodded tucking in the sleeping Hyuuga heir. "I will watch over them."

"Speak to no one and do not venture out. I will ask Sakura and Ino to check in, if they can."

With a rueful sigh and a reassuring smile, Neji turned away and headed back to the kitchen for the wooden cart, a blanket, and a satchel. Packing the satchel with mandarins, the remaining silver, and a leather pouch for water. Grabbing a lantern on his way out, Neji dragged the cart behind the shed to see the garden. There were rows stretching several feet behind the shed going as far as the house. Neji smiled again. Hinata definitely carried more courage and grace than her father. Plucking a third of the garden, Neji arranged the leeks, daikon, negi, turnips, and radishes, in a presentable manner. Reminding himself with a bit of song what to trade for and bring home. They needed rice and potatoes, eggs and flour, and milk. He could also trade for soybeans. He could plant them in the garden, and start making tofu again. Its been some time since he made inarizushi and Hinata and Hanabi deserve a treat for working so hard tending the garden. If time allowed he could catch fish on the way home. With money becoming sparse, trade had taken up residence with most of the villagers of Konoha, Suna, and the Song villages.

One can not eat gold or silver. Or copper for that matter.

Wrapping a cloak over his decorative yukata, Neji took up the arms of the cart and made his way along. He would need to travel across the river, around the mountain, to get to the Song village. It wasn't that far by horse, but since he was on feet, it would take most of the day to get there. Even longer to trade for what he needed, and get back.

By the time he reached the river, the sun was high in the sky, sweat dampening his brow. He removed the shawl and draped it over the card. Fetching the leather pouch Neji filled it with water from the river. Plucking one of the mandarins, Neji ate, if only to give himself some energy.

Ino's home was just across the bridge, he could rest a bit more there.

Taking up the cart again, the Hyuuga traveled on. Dirt crunched as he pushed on, steps small but hurried due to the limited range of his yukata. Soon a home came into view, smoke wafting to blend with the collection of grey clouds hanging over the sky. The smell of grilled fish hit his nose and Neji couldn't stop his stomach from growling. One mandarin wasn't enough to satisfy hunger _and_ push a heavy cart. He was surprised Hinata managed this, especially since she would have to fill the cart with water in order to nurture the garden.

When the Hyuuga was close enough, he called to the blonde fanning the flame.

"Lady Ino."

The woman turned around, grinning when those blue eyes landed on Neji. The fire was surrounded by several skewers, with lots of small fish. It was Niboshi, a common fish found in the Tailed River.

"Haven't I said Ino was just fine?" Ino rose to her feet a grin in place. Unlike Neji she donned leggings over a shortened tunic. "I'm not the lady of the house you know."

Neji smiled, coming to a stop in front of her. "And where is the lady of the house?" He inquired, taking another mandarin from his satchel.

"Sakura is inside getting ready to head for the village of Song. We could use more vegetables."

"Well you are in luck." Neji moved the blanket to reveal his collection. "Courtesy of Hinata."

"Defying the old man is she?"

Neji laughed, smiling.

"In exchange, would you be willing to check on her, she seems to be getting worse, and we can no longer afford Kabuto, Konoha's doctor. Not that he was any use."

"Hmmm you mean that religious zealot?"

Neji nodded face grim. The doctor did little to help the ailing Hyuuga's, blaming their suffering on the split belief they held for the tailed deity. Considering the current god wasn't doing much to save the people, there was no love lost when the doctor chose to leave. Sakura was the only doctor left willing to help those too poor to pay.

Pink hair emerged from the drapes, a bag tied by strings in her hand.

"Neji?" She stepped down from the genkan and threw her arms around the Hyuuga. "I see you are faring well. And still wearing such colorful kimonos." Sakura gestured to the unnaturally long sleeves and leaf design.

Neji hugged the woman back.

"The Lady insisted. I am a Hyuuga after all." Neji returned when she pulled away.

"Different though you may be, you are still beautiful. Good thing I am married." Sakura giggled nudging Ino. "How many men and women have you turned down so far?"

Neji blushed waving her away. "I am not so cruel. Nor do I fancy anyone."

"In any case how does Lady Hinata fair?"

"That's just it. Would you be willing to check on Hinata?"

"Has she taken the bloody cough?" Sakura asked peering at Ino then back to the Hyuuga. Concern turning her lovely features. Her green eyes darkened as worry lines appeared along her forehead.

"No, but she fairs no better. I have some silver. Or vegetables to trade."

"No need for money Neji. Hinata is a friend and I care for her health as much as you do." Sakura glanced at the cart pulling back the blanket. "I will take those turnips and radishes off your hands though if you let me."

Neji nodded.

"If you are heading into Suna, you could fetch a pretty price for those negi and daikon. Its a bit rare for them over there." Ino added, collecting the turnips and radishes at Sakura's request.

"That is good to know." Neji bowed at the Haruno couple grateful. From now on, he would only take negi and daikon for trade. Hinata would be happy to know this.

"We should journey over now." Ino spoke after pulling the grilled fish from the fire. She laid an entire skewer of it over a bowl of rice and tied it off with a cloth. She added a pair of wooden chopsticks to the knot and held it out for the Hyuuga to take. "Here Neji, you're going to need more than mandarins to hold you over."

"Thank you." Neji bowed again taking the bowl and laying it in the free space now that the radishes and turnips are gone. "I should be off if I am to sell anything before sunset."

"Indeed." Ino responded hands on her hips.

Both Ino and Sakura waved the Hyuuga off with gentle smiles before turning away. And Neji took up the cart again, dragging it along down the road. The clouds were dark by the time Neji reached the bottom of the mountain, the village in view. Huffing his way over, Neji reached the market going about near its rear, taking up some of the main road. Unlike Konoha, the Song village continued to worship the two tailed messenger, Matatabi. Lots of two tailed kitsune like foods and trinkets were sold here and tempted as he was to buy one for Hinata and Hanabi…

He carried on.

Upon reaching a open spot closer to the trees of the mountain, and a second road leading up and through it, Neji stopped. The road led to the top, markers for each tailed deity marking the way to the where the Inari-okami's shrine rested. A similar road in the Konoha village led straight to the top with no markers.

That path was now blocked with a rope and two soldiers. In the Song Village it was marked by a smaller shrine, which Neji chose to set up. Pulling the blanket from the vegetables the Hyuuga laid them across the grass. After arranging the vegetables atop the blanket, Neji pulled the cart to his side and sat upon his shawl.

He waited patiently as he wondered what to say should someone come along. He choose the best ones from the garden. What was a reasonable price for vegetables? The villagers of Song seemed far better than those of Konoha. Children were playing about, a happy chatter passing over the shops and stalls as people milled about.

Then someone approached. Hair a dark brown with a blue yukata. A villager perhaps Neji couldn't be sure.

"Is that negi?" Upon saying this, others turned as well, stopping to observe Neji's selection.

"It is. I have leeks and daikon too."

"Where do you hail from?" The brunette asked crouching and picking up the daikon, giving it a squeeze.

Neji paused, unsure how the customer would receive him. He wasn't sure how they would respond if they should find out that Konoha no longer worshipped the tailed deity, or if news of the foreign illness was known to them.

He took a chance.

"The Hyuuga family from Konoha."

"Hmm. I thought Konoha was in ruin."

"As did I." Said another, dressed in a bright yellow kimono.

"The Hyuuga's fair well." Neji lied hands clenching. "As you can see."

"Not as much as the last time you Hyuuga's were here."

"We no longer feed a village but a family."

"No tofu?"

"Not yet." The Hyuuga answered smoothly.

"How much for the daikon?" The one in yellow asked crouching as well.

"A thousand yen."

Perhaps with more money, he could expand the garden. Hinata would be pleased to know her garden was so well received in the Song village.

"So expensive. Oh well." The man began counting through a bag of coins. He held out his hand, presenting twenty silver pieces. "The wife will be pleased to have daikon with dinner tonight."

"Is that so Asuma?" The man in blue asked, dropping ten silver pieces into the Hyuuga's hand as well.

The man, Asuma laughed, collecting two daikon before leaving with the man in the yellow.

But other than the man Asuma and the man in yellow, no one else bothered. Walking past eyeing the Hyuuga and his produce before carrying on, whispers carrying even further. Perhaps the price was too high. Neji sighed, giving up on the hope of selling more. Neji grabbed the water pouch and bowl Ino packed for him from the cart. Sitting back to eat the bowl of Niboshi and rice. Neji watched the villagers move about only for the rush of people to part ways as a group of three, dressed in three respective colors passed down the road.

Possibly rich lords and a lady Neji assumed.

One was a male dressed in all black, hair a shiny black. The second, a female, was dressed in red, with red hair similar in color to rubies. And in front, was a being dressed in white, hair a inky ebony, and eyes a beautiful golden color. He couldn't make heads or tails if the person was male or female. Actually as Neji continued to stare, he realized that both the one in red and black had amber eyes as well.

The eyes themselves were startling but what was more disturbing was how they trailed about. Almost as if uninterested in the vendors around them. Occasionally the leader would point, and the two trailing behind would fetch whatever was pointed at. This went on for a moment as the group proceeded down the main road. When they reached Neji, the group stopped, and the leader turned to stare into the Hyuuga's eyes. Startled Neji put down his bowl, bowing his head respectfully.

"How lucky. Is that negi?" The leader asked, voice silken like a soothing lullaby.

"Daikon, negi, and leeks." Neji answered looking away from the intense gaze.

"Hmm." The individual stooped to view the vegetables, head tilting to the side. "A Hyuuga?"

Neji swallowed. The eyes were a dead give away. The palest of purple.

"Yes."

"No tofu? There was one Hyuuga who excelled. I was looking forward to it."

"Not yet, but we hope to in time." Neji answered.

_After I purchase some._ Neji added to himself.

"Do you still worship the nine tailed deity?"

"Unfortunately the Hokage banned the practice." The Hyuuga fidgeted picking at the knee of his kimono.

"That is not what I asked." The person trailed a finger, nail sharp like a claw, over the leeks then the negi. "Do you still believe Neji Hyuuga?"

Neji gasped hands clenching at the knee.

"I do… but death is assured for those who practice."

He was sure without a doubt that he never said his name to anyone here.

The individual rose gesturing to the female in red. A small wooden box was placed into the person's hand, and they handed it to Neji. Neji took it, only to find that it was filled with tofu. They then dropped a bag onto the blanket. It clinked when it landed spilling over to reveal golden yen. Neji took up the bag counting the visible coins each marked with a thousand yen.

It had to be close to one hundred thousand yen in this bag.

"I will take all you have here. And a special order of inarizushi."

Neji rose startled as the two behind the person in white wrapped the blanket around the remaining produce. Then the one in black heaved it over his shoulder.

"I-I- I apologize my lord. But we do not sale inarizushi anymore..." Neji trailed off stammering, hands shaking. "A-And this is much more than what is here."

"Haku-sama." The person in white replied, undisturbed by the Hyuuga's stammering.

"Haku-sama." Neji bowed. "Please, there is no need for so much for so little."

A crowd was beginning to gather, hushed voices passing back and forth.

"Oh please, no need for a beautiful creature to be so shy."

Neji blushed.

Haku-sama turned from the Hyuuga, approaching the road leading up the mountain. "I live at the shrine at the top. I expect the delivery in three days time." Turning to the female in red, Haku-sama continued. "Ensure Neji Hyuuga is not robbed on his way home."

With that Haku-sama turned away, heading up the road with the male in black carrying all of the purchases with ease. The female turned to Neji who stared at the grass, what was now left of his produce from Hinata's garden.

"I-I…" Neji fell quiet as he packed the bowl and water pouch into the cart, wrapping the shawl around his shoulders.

"Are you ready?" The female asked, her voice was sultry with a bit of a rasp. "You may refer to me as Karin-san."

"I understand." Neji whispered. These individuals seem to adhere to tradition compared to the new terms the Hokage wanted the village to use.

Neji lead the way back down the road, curving around the mountain to Konoha. The woman was silent for most of the trip, even when the first clap of thunder sounded, lightening streaking across the sky. When they crossed the border back into Konoha, Neji pointed to his home across the desolated, burnt, ashy dirt fields.

"I live there." He spoke to the woman behind him.

"I know."

Startled Neji continued until he was standing in front of the wooden red torii, that once indicated the special place for worshipping Inari-Okami. It was now worn, faded, the kitsunes that once marked the entrance, now a pile of rubble. Neji remembered crying as it was smashed to pieces by Shikamaru and Iruka, arms held at bay by his father who too was crying stubborn, loyal tears.

When Neji turned to thank the kind lady, in her place was a kitsune, eyes glowing amber, as five tails flickered lazily behind her.

Neji rubbed at his eyes, enough of the setting sun remained, so he could not blame nightfall for the trick on his eyes.

"K-Karin-san?" Neji asked dropping the arms of the cart. Shaking the bag of coin and bundle holding the leftover bowl of niboshi and rice.

The kitsune bowed then took off, bounding over the field, past the two soldiers, and up the trail leading up the Tailed deity mountain. Thunder clapped again and Neji hurried inside. Removing the bag of yen and niboshi, pushed the cart under the veranda, before doubling back to the genkan. As he stood at the entrance, watching the rain fall, bag loosely in hand Neji smiled.

After relaying everything that happened to Hinata, with Hanabi, Sakura, and Ino present. Ino shook her head, her words however, were encouraging. Hanabi and Sakura seemed hopeful that perhaps Inari-okami will return favor to Konoha. Hinata insisted he meet with Haku-sama again. After collecting a list of ingredients for the house and squirreling half of the gold away to be paid when Shikamaru came to collect. Neji dumped ten pieces into Sakura's hand and turned in for the night.

Laying on his futon, hands clasped around the red figurine it was then Neji realized.

He never saw a kitsune before.

And like his figurines, they were beautiful.

* * *

With the cart again, Neji made the trip to the Song village, but while Neji milled about purchasing food for the household, Neji did not see Haku-sama again. However, upon leaving, Karin-san stood at the crossroad between the road to Konoha, Song, and the mountain path. She was dressed in a red and black kimono, with her lovely ruby hair pinned in a bun, by a red leafed kanzashi. Again she escorted the Hyuuga home, and once he reached the red torii of his home, she reverted to a kitsune and took off.

On the second morning, instead of Karin-san, stood the male who was dressed in black. This time he was dressed in a black and silver kimono. On his head was a thin silver headband with silver pieces, dangling near his ear. He was pale, but it only accentuated the silver and black he was wearing.

"I am Sai-kun." He bowed as well, and Neji led the way back to Konoha.

Again, once he reached the red torii and turned around, a black kitsune stood before him. But unlike Karin-san who had five tails and was red, Sai-kun's kitsune form was inky black, with six tails waving behind him. At the tips of the tail were silver.

"Wait." Neji called before he could take off.

Sai-kun turned around, tails waving as if curious.

"Will you give this to Haku-sama?" Neji produced one of the small white figurines from his collection. He pocketed it before making his journey to Song in the hope that he would see Haku-sama again.

Taking the figurine from his palm, he bounded away, past the soldiers and up the road leading up the mountain.

When Neji told his cousins, Hinata smiled fondly.

Then she fell into a coughing fit, blood staining her futon, deep crimson welts forming on her back. Neji had never seen welts appear so fast after coughing blood. Hanabi grabbed the lantern from over the engawa and took off. Neji turned the girl on her side, hand around her neck to help bring relief to her fit of coughs. His worry rising with every shaky breath the girl took.

"Its alright Hinata. Hanabi will return with Sakura soon."

When the coughing ceased, Neji held the girl in her arms, rocking carefully to avoid touching the welts. After sometime, Sakura emerged with Ino and a breathless Hanabi. Abandoning her sandals, Sakura and Ino rushed over, basket dumped onto the tatami as she mixed healing ointments. Moments passed as Sakura and Ino attended the Hyuuga heiress, bandaging her and coaxing her to drink the concoction.

"Neji." She rasped when her breathing returned to normal. "Promise… you will go… and regain our favor."

Tears welled in Neji's eyes and he rubbed them away quickly.

"I promise."

Neji sat in his room on the second night, laid upon the futon staring at his ceiling. Fingers curled around another wooden figurine painted white. Nine tails carved at its rear. He knew from personal knowledge that kitsune took the form of humans to walk amongst them. He was glad to have believed, especially now that he witnessed as such in person. He was glad he held his faith long enough to meet them all in person. In the morning after breakfast he would prepare the inarizushi, carry it up the mountain, and beg Inari-sama to save Hinata before the illness claimed her too.

Looking to the moon past the engawa through the sliding doors. It was full and bright enough to cast Neji in a silvery glow.

Outside in the maple tree, now barren of leaves with the passing of autumn. On a lone branch he could see the white glow of a kitsune. Shining a brilliant white in iridescent sparkles. However, when he blinked, the creature disappeared.

Neji drifted to sleep.

When morning came, Hiashi breathed his last.

As he stood alone, watching the flames burn away flesh and bone, Neji prayed silently that he reached the mountain top in time. Sakura had said it was the fastest the illness ever took hold, what took months to develop happened in a mere day. The illness was becoming more potent.

They needed a cure.

Returning to the house, Neji headed straight for the kitchen. He set to work on the tofu, cutting them into blocks. Taking leftover rice that he set aside from breakfast, Neji stuffed each piece. Hands moved on their own, mind blank as he poured his energy into making the inarizushi the way his mother and father taught him. He tried his best to keep his mind from drifting to the worst of outcomes, telling himself over and over again that everything will be alright once he spoke to Inari-sama.

When everything was done, the inarizushi separated into two batches, Neji packed the larger batch into a bento. The batch Haku-sama gave him when they first met. He added decorative pieces as he went. Just as he was wrapping the bento in a purple cloth, Hanabi appeared in the doorway. In her hands was a bottle, tied with a ribbon. It was sake, the bottle Hiashi first made when he became head priest.

"Hinata said to add this to the offering."

Neji took the bottle and traded it for the smaller plate of fried tofu.

"To snack on later." He told her with a gentle smile.

Hanabi smiled throwing her hands around her cousin, tears soaking her small cheeks. She was careful not to get it on Neji's kimono. The silken robes a beautiful crimson, decorated with branches and maple leaves frozen in the wind. The robe was held together by a deep purple obi, lined with silver trimmings. Neji did not want to wear such a color after last night's events, but if he was to earn Inari-sama's favor, he had no choice. In that moment Neji is reminded of some days before, when it was Hinata crying against his yukata, fearing for the health of her father.

But now Hiashi has passed.

And Hinata now shared the same fate as her father and uncle.

"Promise to stay safe. And return." Hanabi demanded looking at him with large eyes brimming with tears.

"I promise." Neji swore rubbing her hair.

Hanabi collected herself, taking the plate and leaving the kitchen. Placing the wrapped bento and bottle of sake into a basket. Soy sauce and grated daikon was cups for drinking, small plates for eating, and chopsticks went into the basket as well. Neji collected the white figurine from the table and placed it in his pocket.

For luck.

With a deep breath Neji left the kitchen with basket in hand, long sleeves billowing behind him as he trekked through the yard in his equally red sandals. Walking past the fields, with a lingering glance of the pyre, Neji continued toward the mountain trail. Thoughts raging as he tried to think of a reason, an excuse to be allowed up the mountain trail. Hopefully the soldiers did not care for the Hokage, or could be paid off. He still had plenty of gold coins from three days ago.

The closer he got to the first red torii, the more nervous he became. Indeed two guards were standing before the entrance, turned toward one another. When Neji approached they paid him no mind, ignoring him in favor of their conversation.

"I wish to pass." Neji spoke gripping the basket tightly.

They continued as if they heard nothing from the Hyuuga's lips.

"I-..." Neji stopped short, spotting the black kitsune just past the vermilion torii, up several steps.

_"Come." _

Neji heard the voice, as if Sai-kun was speaking to him in human form.

"_Come."_ He repeated.

Looking between the two soldiers Neji took a hesitant step forward. The soldiers did not look at him or avert their gaze from each other. With a swallow, Neji moved forward, taking each step carefully, as if afraid the soldiers would turn on him any moment. After passing between them and ascending the first couple steps, Neji turned back to see the soldiers no longer talking, but now looking out, watching another villager hurry along. When she was out of sight, the two resumed speaking again.

Neji turned forward hurrying along to the spot the kitsune sat only to find him gone.

An illusion perhaps.

Kitsunes were fond of them.

Neji took another breath before beginning his hike up the mountain. There were eight other toriis to pass under before he reached the top. Steps becoming steeper and steeper, as if he were climbing into heaven. By the fifth torii the woods began to fog, odd slivers passing back and forth in front and behind the Hyuuga.

More tricks, more illusions.

Neji ignored them, taking each step carefully. At the sixth torii, eyes peered at him from beyond the fog. Harsh glowing amber eyes and snarls. Whimpers, like a pup begging for food. Then a pull on the basket, and Neji tightened his grip. First to the left, then to the right, then backwards, as Neji held on dragging the basket upwards. More growls passed through the fog as he stepped closer to the eighth torii.

"No!" Neji shouted into the vastness. "This is for Inari-sama!"

The tugging stopped and Neji tripped up the next step past the eighth torii. The fog cleared instantly, the eyes he saw vanishing from sight. The sun was overhead, the sky clear and sparkling blue. Rising to his feet, Neji dusted his kimono clean, checking the basket for any damages to the food and drink.

Another illusion.

Neji hoped so.

He did not want to think how upset Kyuubi must be to have been abandoned three years ago. Once he returned home, he swore to re-erect Inari-sama's shrine, and leave plenty of agedashi dofu for Kyuubi.

_If Inari-sama allows it. _Neji hoped.

Excitement danced along his bones as he spotted the last torii in the distance. He had never been on the mountain. Only Hiashi had been allowed to make the offerings of the Hyuuga family to Inari-Okami. But that was through the shrine behind the house. No one had ever been up this, mountain however, as they trusted the nine tailed messenger Kyuubi to deliver all offerings.

Grip tightening around the basket, Neji hastened his step eager to reach the top.

He would be the first of the Hyuuga's to venture up this mountain to meet Inari-sama for the first time.

By the time he reached the last step under the ninth and final torii, he had to stop himself from kneeling on the ground as he caught his breath. Sweat was dripping off his brow as he peered through sunlight, trapped in an eternal sunset. The entire area was surrounded by a barrier of sakura trees. Petals scattering and mixing with the leaves of a huge blooming red maple from behind the largest shrine Neji ever saw. It was better to call it a mansion house, considering its size. Surrounding this shrine was a large lake, the only way to reach it being a long wooden bridge, painted the same color as the nine toriis. The lake itself broke off at three points, trailing back over and down the mountain.

This must be the source of the Tailed rivers.

In awe, Neji started across the bridge, watching fascinated as ripples formed and disappeared at will as if hit by some invisible rain. Statues of each tailed beast lined the entire spanse of the bridge. Despite popular belief, the nine beast did not rule the nine villages, but rather were messengers of Inari-okami. By worshipping and giving offerings to the messengers was how each village gained Inari-sama's favor. The Hyuuga's were the chosen favorite because they provided the best offering of Inari-okami's favorites. Inarizushi, which was the delicacy the Hyuuga's invented and named after Inari-sama, was the reason the Hyuuga's were chosen year after year.

Century after century.

Neji made this particular batch with negi, the way he liked eating it, and with each step past the statues, the closer he got to the large shrine, the more he began to fidget. What if Inari-sama did not like the way he made the inarizushi? He never asked how Hiashi made it, not that the man would ever tell him. And he worried his lip with the thought that maybe Inari-sama enjoyed their fried tofu with wasabi or daikon. It was the same way Hinata and Hanabi enjoyed their tofu. Would Inari-sama even want a bottle of sake from the man who abandoned their shrine? Would it have been better to send Hanabi instead if himself?

Neji trembled, standing before the entrance of the shrine, fear crippling his spine.

Exhaling slowly, calming frantic nerves and wild thoughts, Neji spoke.

"Hello? Haku-sama?" Neji peered along the engawa and through the genkan for any available person. "I am Neji Hyuuga and I have brought the delivery of inarizushi for Inari-sama."

No answer.

So Neji stood there knowing better than to enter Inari-sama's shrine without permission. Shifting on his feet, Neji looked around again. Curious as to how the place managed to float over such a large lake. It seemed its own island, a land separate from the ones below.

"Boo."

Neji jumped, dropping the basket as he stumbled backwards only to land against another body covered in fur.

"If he gets dirty we will be in trouble Kyuubi." The creature beneath him said.

Neji rose from it startled, peering over the two forms.

The one he rose from was the color of icicles with black streaks moving across its body. Tails, two of them, twitching about as sharp mismatched eyes stared upon Neji curiously. The one who scared him was red all over, eyes rimmed in black as darkened crimson peered from them. Creatures the size of a horse. Neji gasped when he realized the name spoken of the red kitsune.

"Kyuubi-sama?"

Dark crimson eyes stared him down, tails, nine of them, waving about in a hypnotic manner.

"I meant no harm." It replied sitting on its haunches, basket clenched between its teeth.

If this was indeed the nine tailed messenger of Konoha…

Neji got to his knees, bowing his head low.

"Forgive me." Neji spoke, head on his overlapping hands. "The Hyuuga family abandoned Inari-okami's shrine. For this we are deeply sorry."

"Hmmmfff." Kyuubi placed the basket on the ground. "Get off the ground before trouble befalls me, ningen."

Neji rose quickly, dusting himself for the second time. Then he bowed to the two tailed kitsune. This one had to be Matatabi, the two tailed messenger of the Song village.

"Thank you for catching me. Matatabi-sama."

"We are no masters here." Kyuubi spoke leaving the Hyuuga standing there.

The two-tailed kitsune chuckled, tails swishing as it followed, both of them heading across the bridge.

"Hyuuga-san."

Neji turned toward the genkan. Sai-kun stood in the doorway, dressed in a reversed version of the kimono he saw Sai-kun in yesterday.

"Haku-sama is waiting."

Neji nodded, taking up the basket again. Sai-kun collected his sandals, and Neji trailed behind the kitsune, now in human form. They took the path around the structure, passing koi ponds, and raised stone paths through the lake. When they reached the back side, Sai returned his sandals, pointing to the maple tree. Neji then understood that it wasn't a lake, but a large pond. Behind the shrine, was a vast garden filled with yellow chrysanthemums, spider lilies, and plum blossoms A stone path through the garden led to the lone maple, and a figure sitting under it.

When Neji turned back to his side, Sai-kun was gone.

Donning his sandals once more, Neji followed the path, admiring the beautiful flowers in full bloom. The field of them stretched as far back as the sakura trees.

In moments he was before Haku-sama, who sat under the tree, in their hands was a plucked tiger lily. They were sitting on a blanket, dressed in white again. Upon closer inspection Neji realized it was the same pastel green blanket he used to cover the vegetables.

Haku-sama patted the spot beside them, gesturing for the Hyuuga to sit. Neji removed his sandals, stepping onto the blanket to sit beside them. He placed the basket between them, looking over the garden and the many curved limbs of the maple. Leaves casting the pair in a cool shadow.

"How are you Neji-kun?"

The Hyuuga blushed. It was odd to have someone he didn't know address him so formally.

"I fair well Haku-sama." Neji bowed towards the individual before opening the basket, pulling the bento from its cloth. "I have prepared the inarizushi, as you requested."

"I see."

Neji set up the food, Haku-sama's gaze following his every move. Neji passed Haku-sama his favorite pair of chopsticks, polished red wood, before pouring them sake.

"If you would do me the honor of tasting. I hope it is too your liking Haku-sama."

"Eat with me." They said, taking one of the tofu pockets on their plate. They cut it open, humming as they took a generous bite.

Neji pulled some of the inarizushi to his plate. Spooning daikon and soy sauce into a separate plate, Neji offered the mix to Haku-sama who took it gratefully.

"How delicious!" Haku-sama took another bite, eyes glittering like molten gold. "Yes this is the inarizushi I ate nine years ago. Exactly the same."

"Nine years ago?" Neji questioned. "I believe that would have been Hiashi-sama. Unfortunately, he passed this morning."

"I know." Haku-sama dipped the tofu into the sauce before stuffing it into their mouth. "But Hiashi did not make the entire batch. I know the different types of all my followers. Especially the Hyuuga's." They took another bite, squealing at the taste. They swallowed before continuing.

"Nine years ago, Hiashi brought me five types from the entire family, celebrating the lunar year. One was wrapped in egg. I could tell from scent that was his brother, Hizashi."

Neji gasped. To think Haku-sama could determine who created what from food alone.

"There was one filled with wasabi. That was Hanabi the youngest. Very heavy handed that one. The one with ponzu was Hinata." Haku-sama gestured to the dipping sauce. "But the inarizushi with negi, and grated daikon with soy sauce. That was my favorite of the batch."

"I-I see." Neji bowed again. "Thank you for the praise."

"But then the offerings stopped because of Naruto, your Hokage, correct?"

"Yes. Unfortunately." Neji answered hands clenched. "Hinata intends to re-erect the shrine, if you would allow. We are deeply sorry for betraying Inari-sama for a false god."

"I will forgive you, since _you_ never stopped believing."

"I am humbled by your generosity." The Hyuuga chewed his lip before pressing further. "If I may… Can I speak to Inari-sama?"

"What is it?" Haku-sama asked, raising the cup of sake and taking a sip. Their lips turned downwards, a frown taking the place where their smile had been.

"I apologize if you do not like the sake."

"Not from a traitor, no." They must have been referring to Hiashi. With a wave of their hands, the bottle disappeared, replaced by another decorated with blossoms. Neji recognized the bottle as the one used to bottle sake from the Rain village. Offerings of sake were passed through Saiken, the six tailed kitsune messenger.

"You see… well… an illness has fallen over Konoha. One of blood and madness."

"I know. It is punishment for betraying me." Haku-sama brought the cup to their lips, now filled with the new sake. They sip, eyes closing with satisfaction.

"I understand." Neji swallowed, choosing his next words carefully. "My sister Hinata. She never betrayed Inari-sama, and I would ask that they be willing to spare her life."

"I could with a fair trade."

"You?" Neji questioned. Then his mouth fell open, as he recalled the conversation. Clarity hitting him with such force, he dropped his empty plate.

"Inari-sama?" Neji threw his head to the blanket. "Oh forgive me, I did not realize! A thousand apologies Inari-sama."

They giggled, hooking a finger under the Hyuuga's chin, lifting him from his bow.

"Inari-okami is a title. Call me by name."

Trembling, Neji brought his shaking hands to his lap. "Y-y-ees Haku-sama, o-of course."

"Now, you wish to save Hinata, the new head of the Hyuuga clan from punishment of betrayal?"

"Yes." The Hyuuga stammered.

Haku-sama poured him a cup. "Drink."

Neji drank. It was smooth, a bit sweet, and carried the aroma or sweet sticky rice and cherry blossoms. It helped to calm his nerves but not all of them. After a second sip, his hands stopped shaking.

"I suppose I could relieve her. But I am sure you would rather save the remaining Hyuuga as well, not just her. As well as Sakura and Ino, yes?"

"I…" Neji trailed off. He had forgotten that the illness could simply pass to Hanabi, or Sakura and Ino. "I would like to save them. And raise your shrine again."

"For this, I require two things Neji-kun."

"I will do all I am able." Neji answered placing the cup down. Confidence passed through his entire being, but when he gazed upon, Haku-sama, he faltered. "I swear it."

"For the first, I expect Hinata to replace Naruto, and become Hokage."

"I doubt she would refuse." Neji put his hand to his chin in thought. "Naruto is nothing more than a tyrant now. I believe the villagers would be happy to choose her. Hinata is quite confident herself."

"Good to know." Haku-sama held out their empty cup, and Neji took up the bottle to refill it. "The second… is, I require a bride."

Neji paused, returning the bottle to its place on the blanket.

Upon seeing their confused brow, Haku-sama added, "A Hyuuga bride to birth more pups."

Neji swallowed. He wouldn't dare speak for Hinata in that regard. But he could ask her anyway. He couldn't let Haku-sama ask for Hanabi, she was much too young and had yet begun to bleed.

"Hanabi can not marry you. I can not force that upon her, she is only a child." Neji spoke, gaze fixed on his lap. He was afraid to meet those golden eyes, worried that he was angering Haku-sama, by speaking such words.

"That is fine. But I do not want Hanabi Hyuuga."

Neji sighed with relief.

"I do not want Hinata Hyuuga for a bride either. As you know, I mark those I favor."

Neji felt his eyes widen with surprise, confusion turning his brow once more.

"But Haku-sama, the only remaining Hyuuga is myself. A-and I doubt I would make a suitable bride. Besides, I am a male."

"Not entirely."

Neji jerked as if wounded by those words.

_Do they know?_

Neji clenched his hands in his lap. He thought only Sakura and Hinata knew his secret. That he was born different from others. He already thought himself odd enough, constantly being called beautiful, mistaken for a woman on the roads when traveling. He discovered only two years ago, when the blood first appeared in his undergarments. He was too afraid to tell his father, so he ventured out to Sakura who inspected him closely. Behind his sac, above the hole for his rear, was a slick like that of a woman. And it leaked blood similar to the way a woman bled.

Sakura instructed Neji to tie knots in a strip to help. Telling him that he was the first of his kind that she encountered, especially someone who did not feel the pain of it like most women. She swore not to tell, and that was the end of it.

Hinata found out while he was bathing. Trying to hurriedly wash the bloodied bandages, before anyone woke. She simply hugged him, hinting that perhaps he was chosen by Inari-okami themselves. Because Inari-okami was neither male nor female and yet both. Neji pretended nothing was amiss. Going about his days as if nothing was wrong. He refused to question it. Denying it the possibility of existence even though the blood returned every month to remind him.

"When was the last time you bled Neji-kun?"

Neji's bottom lip trembled as he clenched his legs tighter, tears burning the lids of his eyes.

"I-I am a man." Neji spoke, voice breaking.

"You are indeed. But your body is quite special. You need not fear it. Nor feel shame for that matter."

With a shaky breath Neji answered. "I stopped two days ago."

"Ah so you are fertile again then." Haku-sama place the cup onto the blanket, pushing the foods and basket to the side. They gathered the quivering Hyuuga into their arms, hugging tightly. Their robes felt silky, bells that were tied to their obi, jingling with the movement.

"It is a fair trade wouldn't you agree? You shall remain here."

"But." Neji muffled against the silken fabric. "I promised Hanabi I would return home."

"Oh." Haku-sama lifted Neji by the cheeks, nails tickling his ear. "I would not suffer a liar for a bride."

Pulling the Hyuuga close again, Neji peered over the garden, watching as the sun began to set from Haku-sama's chest. With a deep sigh Haku-sama released him, rising from the blanket to don white getas placed to the side. They made for the path and the Hyuuga rose, stumbling into his own red pair. He paused wondering if he should pack the foods or run after the kitsune deity.

"Leave it."

The voice called and Neji hurried after them.

Surrounded by tiger lilies and plum blossoms, Haku-sama turned to face the Hyuuga. Neji's hands were clasped near his obi, taking in the lingering gaze Haku-sama had on him. With a smile that made their eyes sparkle, they plucked a lily from the field.

"Do you swear to be my bride?"

Neji nodded. "I do."

"Then you have nine days to return to me Hyuuga." Haku-sama held out the blooming flower for Neji to take. "On the ninth day, should you not return. Konoha, its people, and your family will burn. And I will take you anyway."

"How am I too make Hinata Hokage?"

"You will have my support."

Neji took the flower.

"You time starts now."

Neji ran.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day One**

Hinata was feeling better by the first day, of Neji's agreement. Of course he had Inari-okami to thank. They settled themselves in the sitting room that night after dinner, Hinata walking around as if she were never ill to begin with. After Hanabi prepared tea, and everyone had steaming cups, then did they discuss what to make of Inari-okami's warning.

"Oh curse you cousin. Me Hokage?" Hinata ranted rubbing her forehead. "And the shrine erected once more."

"It would make sense." Sakura added, hand to her chin in thought. "Those welts on the back, were like whip lashes. Combined together, they formed the nine tails of Inari-okami."

"While you were away cousin," Hanabi spoke up grabbing his attention. "Kabuto, fell ill."

"Serves him right." Sakura cut in taking a sip of tea. "Lying to the people the way he did."

"More lords have fallen ill too, people are getting anxious." Ino spoke from her spot on the engawa. Her hair was in a low ponytail trailing along the tatami. "You could persuade them Hinata."

"As well as Neji." Hinata countered. "You saw them. And the kitsune messengers. Well at least some of them."

Neji looked to his lap, tea untouched on the chabudai.

"According to Neji, we have their favor and support right?" Hanabi asked from her spot beside Hinata.

"Then where do we start?" Ino asked leaving the engawa to sit beside Sakura.

Hinata bowed her head in thought occasionally looking up to Neji and Sakura. Sakura looked to Neji who shrugged. There was no telling as to what Hinata was thinking.

"Alright." Hinata sipped her tea draining the cup before pushing it away. "I think we should raise the shrine first."

"Huh?" Hanabi tilted to peer into her cousin's face. "But won't the Hokage and his soldiers just tear it down."

"They will try without a doubt," Hinata turned to Neji. "However, given what Inari-Okami told you Neji, I don't think they will be successful. And if they are, we will just build another. So Neji, from now on, you will act as the head priest of this shrine, since Inari-sama favors you. Kindly ask that they restore the fields."

"But…" Neji fell quiet, thinking it over biting onto his thumb. "The three of us won't be enough to maintain it every day, and the well is going dry."

"You mean the five of us." Sakura cut in with a smile. "As if we'd abandon you now."

Hinata bowed to the pink haired woman. Hanabi and Neji followed suit. It was generous and kind of them to stay behind and help.

"Thank you Sakura. Ino. That means a lot to me."

"Pssshh." Ino waved her off. "I think if we are to ask for anything it should be to restore the well and then save the fields."

"Perhaps." Hinata added. "But first let's start with the shrine, we can place it across the path up the mountain. I want everyone prepared for retaliation, when Shikamaru and Iruka come through to collect taxes we won't be paying them. Instead we will buy the necessary ingredients for raising the shrine and restoring the fields. Be sure to travel in pairs. Neji, on the third day, take another offering to Inari-okami. I will utilize every advantage if it means Inari-okami will return their favor to the land of Konoha."

They could only stare at Hinata, the way she spoke, the way she looked them in the eye. Chuckling to himself, Neji smiled, understanding why Haku-sama wanted Hinata to become Hokage. She was very strong willed and not afraid to take matters into her own hands.

"You will make a fine Hokage, Hinata." Neji said, smiling fondly.

Hinata returned that smile before looking outside. The moon, a waxing quarter, was high in the sky bathing the dry garden, and the barren maple in an iridescent silver.

"Sakura, Ino. If you would be willing to stay. Personally I would ask that you move in."

"Sure." Ino answered. "It won't be safe for us back home anyway, once we start helping you."

"Alright then, come sunrise we will begin raising the shrine. So I wish everyone a peaceful sleep." Hinata concluded. "Neji can I speak to you alone?"

Everyone else rose, bowing with their retreat to bed. Hinata poured herself another cup of tea before rising, choosing instead to sit on the engawa. Neji followed leaving his tea behind. Once comfortably seated, Hinata turned to Neji, cup placed beside her as she pulled the ribbon from her hair. Like her mother, it was slightly blue in color, and clipped in the front into a bang. She combed her fingers through it, splitting it into three pieces. Understanding what she wanted to do, Neji took over, braiding Lady Hyuuga's long hair.

"You never said what would happen if we fail." Hinata spoke after a moment of silence.

The fingers in her hair paused.

"Its alright Neji-kun."

Neji continued braiding chewing his lip. Hinata only used the formal way of his name when she knew he was worried. Too afraid to share a burden. When the braid was finished, he sat by her side staring at the tree surrounded by dead plants.

"If I am going to be a leader, then I should be aware of the worst case should we fail to restore Inari-okami's presence to the people of Konoha."

She didn't look at him when she spoke, eyes also fixed on the moon sitting overhead. Neji swallowed as he exhaled, fear creeping up his spine. A breeze pushed against their clothing, the night air crisp when Neji inhaled the scent blowing across the yard. It smelled of rain and wet dirt and grass. Probably from the rain that fell upon his return home.

"If I do not return, Inari-okami will burn the village of Konoha and its people." Neji answered finally.

"Hmm." Hinata cast her gaze on him for a moment, eyebrows furrowed. "An interesting play on words."

"They know about me Hinata. About my…" Neji trailed off, shifting as he turned from the tree to stare into his lap. He would wait to speak about becoming Haku-sama's bride. He did not want to worry her further.

"Of course they would." Hinata took up the cup, blowing away steam before drinking. "Neji, I never said anything before, but… You have Inari-sama's mark."

He never realized. But as he thought back to the conversation he had with the deity, he understood as well.

"Where?"

"On the back of your neck."

Unconsciously Neji's hand rose under his hair, to touch over the kimono he wore, fingers prodding near the nape.

"I saw it when you were bathing, that day I found out how special you were." She shifted, letting her feet hang over the side. "I knew I would lead the family one day, but I figured from that day forward that you would be the one to uphold Inari-sama's shrine. That's why I asked you to ask father to re-erect the shrine."

"I see."

"Do you feel better now?"

Neji looked up at her, a brow raised in confusion.

"The day I found out, you were calling yourself a freak. You didn't believe yourself to be special, despite knowing that Inari-Okami is sexless."

"I have too many Hinata. I am nothing like Inari-sama."

"I suppose you will understand in time." Hinata drank more of her tea, peering over the garden once more. "You should love yourself more." She put a hand to her cousin's shoulder, offering a warm smile. "Good night Neji-kun."

The Hyuuga leader rose from her seat, leaving Neji alone on the engawa. When she was gone, Neji hiccuped as tears rose to his eyes, falling unrestrained to his kimono.

How could he love himself?

**Day Two**

When the sun peeked over the horizon Neji, along with the remaining Hyuuga's, and the newly added Haruno family, collected spare boards from the shed into the cart. They made their trek to the section of land in front of the mountain path, and began erecting a simple shrine. Luckily or by Inari-sama's will, the soldiers who guarded the path weren't present to stop or report them.

_"It doesn't need to be extravagant. But Inari-Okami should see that we are willing." _Hinata stated after breakfast had been cleared away. _"So take something of personal possession, that we know they favor, and place it onto the shrine."_

Sakura and Hinata used the hoe to clear a small section for the shrine as well as a small space behind the shrine to raise a new garden. Hanabi and Ino shaped the wood into that of a small home, while Neji worked on carving out a small torii. The way his father taught him, when they once made the shinto shrine under the maple. When he finished, he made sure to slant the ends, before painting the entire shrine. Red for the base of the torii and shrine, and black for the top of the torii and shrine roof. Once finished, each placed a personal possession onto the altar.

Hanabi chose her red obi with gold trimmings, a garment she used to wear during the lunar moon festivals. Ino and Sakura agreed on a bottle of sake they were saving for a special occasion.

"Can't get anymore special than this." Sakura told them when she placed it onto the shrine.

Hinata gave up her favorite kanzashi bira, decorated with plum blossoms, pieces of white and pink ribbons dangling from its base. Last on the shrine was Neji's favorite figurine that his father helped hide under the tatami mats in his room. It was the nine tailed kitsune messenger Kyuubi. Painted a dark red, with nine tails at its base, and crimson jeweled eyes. It was a foot tall, and carved carefully from stone. A gift from his father on his tenth birthday.

This sat in the middle amongst all the offerings.

When everything was placed, each kneeled behind Neji closing their eyes with hands clasped in their laps, head bowed. Neji clapped once before bowing his head to send his first prayer as head priest.

_"If you can hear me Inari-okami, Kyuubi-sama. Haku-sama. I ask that you look upon us, and forgive us for our trespass against you. May you now continue to look upon us in a new light, one of mercy and hope. Kyuubi-sama, in return for this offering, I ask that you present Inari-sama with our humble wish." _

Neji paused looking upon the stone imitation of Kyuubi, eyes glittering with the sunlight. He didn't want to overdo it. So he would ask for the most important thing his family needed to survive. The Hyuuga brought his clasped hands to his lips, eyes closed as he continued.

"_Inari-sama, I ask that you lay your nurturing hands upon this field, and give it life once more. I ask that you restore the_"_

"Hey!"

Neji's eyes snapped open as footsteps approached from his left.

"How the hell did you manage this?!" One soldier asked, his mouth slightly muffled by the bandana tied over it. The pair of soldiers stood over the Hyuuga's, spears raised and pointed, one dangerously close to Ino's nose. "This is a crime punishable by death!"

"We made it while you were lazing around town, bastards." Ino smarted, back pushed against Sakura to avoid getting pierced. Hanabi curled into Hinata's back, gripping her sleeves as she clutched behind her.

The soldiers pushed closer, forcing the group tighter together. Neji fell to the side, arm bumping the stone figure.

When the soldiers demanded they all rise, the one with curly and brown hair, scraped into a ponytail, dropped his spear.

"S-Shino! Do you see that?"

Neji turned as the soldier Shino did, staring at the shrine, or rather behind it. Hinata and Ino gasped, while Hanabi broke into a quiet sob.

Under the rays of the sun, green nubs peeked from the overturned dirt. The specks grew, more leaves sprouting as it took the shape of a long blue pods, others white with a blemish of pink as well as purple. As if moving forward in time, the colorful pods lengthened before splitting open, revealing bluebells, kiku, sumire, and one lone red blossom.

A spider lily.

It was a reminder if nothing at all.

"Has Inari-sama forgiven us?" The soldier Shino asked, voice quivering as he sank to his knees. His fellow soldier took off running back the way he came.

"With time." Hinata said now on her feet. "Perhaps if you ask forgiveness for abandoning them as we have, Inari-sama may return their favor."

Shino stared at the girl, eyes wide as tears crept into them. With a shuddering breath he threw his head to the ground before the shrine, sobbing openly as he mumbled and ranted to himself.

Neji too rose from the shrine turning to see the path behind them. His eyes widened and he looked to see if Hinata could see this as well, but she seemed more occupied with the small garden now in full bloom. Neji turned back to the steps under the first torii. On each step of the trail sat nine kitsunes, in nine different colors. Each had a tail, increasing in number the higher up the steps. He easily recognized Matatabi, on the second step. On the the fifth was the familiar form of Karin-san, and above her, Sai-kun who sat on the sixth. Kyuubi sat at the ninth step, eyes glittering like the stone figurine upon the shrine.

All of the Tailed messengers were present.

To witness the erection of Inari-okami's shrine.

Hinata turned to Neji who was now gazing at her with hopeful eyes. Even though she couldn't see them, she smiled with a hand on her cousin's shoulder. The soldier returned then, with other soldiers and curious villagers. Most thin and scrawny from lack of food, other coughing and hacking as the illness claimed more lives. Even so, Neji watched as each whispered to one another, pointing and gesturing in awe.

"It is a sign. Inari-sama has forgiven the Hyuuga clan." Hinata called to the small mass. "You need only offer your blessing, and Inari-sama will bless us once more with prosperity."

Hinata began to undo her kimono, turning her back to the crowd. Neji and Sakura grab the front of her kimono as she revealed the scars along her back.

"Like most too weak to stand, I too suffered the wrath of Inari-okami's anger. Because like you I abandoned them." Some amongst the crowd gasped at the nine lashes across her back, now healed. "Abandoned them. And for what?" Sakura helped Hinata fix her nagajuban and sash, her kimono still layered around her waist. "For a false god who does nothing for its starving and ailing people. The Hokage told us to pray to this false god to save us from Inari-Okami's wrath, but did he?"

Hinata pulled up the sleeves of her kimono. When everything was in place she spoke again.

"He did not. The moment our family priest begged Inari-sama for forgiveness, I was healed." Hinata exclaimed gesturing to Neji. "You may continue to worship your false god, but the Hyuuga's will stand for this heresy no longer!"

The woman spoke with a finality that made Neji wonder why Haku-sama did not choose her as a bride. She was wise, confident with herself and body. Neji was sure he was none of those things. It was that moment, Shikamaru pushed through the crowd, Iruka in tow. Staring at the shrine and the blooming garden in surprise.

"Shikamaru?" He turned to Hinata, mouth falling open, the piece of wood in his teeth dropping to the ground. "Tell your Hokage, we refuse to pay the tax. Tell him the Hyuuga's will no longer stand behind him as Hokage."

The people gasped, as well as Neji and Ino, who was not expecting something so brazen.

"We are leaving."

Hanabi, Ino, Sakura, and Neji turned to leave following behind the family head who held her head high.

"You think you can get away with this?!" Shikamaru shouted taking up the spear Shino dropped to the ground. He pointed it at Hinata. "The Hokage will burn this shrine to the ground for your insolence!"

"Then we will raise another." Hinata called back, her pace unbroken. "And another, and so forth until he and his god leave Konoha and its people alone. This sickness and starvation is his fault."

When the group reached the inside of the Hyuuga house, the gate closed behind them, Hinata heaved a huge sigh of relief. Neji clenched his chest, heart racing fast enough to make him dizzy. How lucky they were to avoid harm in such an intense moment. Ino ran ahead and turned around to face Hinata, her smile so wide it nearly split her face in two.

"So we're Hyuuga's now?"

Hinata smiled, turning to Sakura. "I hope I wasn't being presumptuous, but we could use a new doctor and field expert."

"You weren't. But surely Hanabi knows as much as you as far as plants go." Sakura claimed as they each removed their sandals.

"True, but after seven more days, Hanabi will be the new head priestess of the Inari-okami shrine."

"But you just told the villagers it was Neji." Hanabi stated following her sister who led them all to the sitting room.

"Yes but if I am guessing correctly, Neji won't be returning to us after the ninth day."

"You won't?" Sakura asked, wrinkles appearing along her brow. It was the only proof of her increasing worry.

Neji swallowed as all eyes turned to him. He took his seat next to Hanabi who was looking at him with wide eyes. With a sigh Neji confessed what Hinata managed to figure out on her own.

"Inari-sama said that I must stay with them, as a trade."

"Why do I feel like it's also because of...?" Sakura inquired head resting in her hand she cast a quick glance at Hinata who only shrugged. Hanabi and Ino looked between them before staring at Neji.

"If I do not return on the ninth day, Hinata's illness will return and Konoha will burn to the ground." The Hyuuga spoke ignoring their questioning gazes.

"Damn it! Just when I was getting happy!" Ino exclaimed, slamming her head against the table.

"I'm sure if I inquire, I will be allowed to visit from time to time." Neji added placing a hand to her shoulder in comfort.

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it." Hinata remarked, her solemn frown traded for a gentle smile. "In any case, I would be honored to welcome the Haruno's as an extension of the Hyuuga family."

Ino lifted her head from the table, smiling. "Of course."

"I agree."

Even though Sakura and Ino were two years older, they still treated Hinata like a loving younger sister.

"Sakura Hyuuga and Ino Hyuuga. That sounds weird." Hanabi berated, standing to start a fire in the adjoining room for a pot of tea.

"They will still be Sakura and Ino Haruno. But also an extension of the Hyuugas. Like a second last name." Neji explained to the youngest Hyuuga.

"Sooo… Sakura Haruno-Hyuuga?" Hanabi questioned striking flint against small logs. When the fire took, she blew on it until the flame expanded. She disappeared along the side for only a moment before returning to the fire with a tea kettle in hand.

"Hold on, let me get more water." Ino called rise from her mat heading for the closed engawa. When she opened the sliding panel everyone behind her gasped. In what was suppose to be a desolate garden, was more ume and kiku. But what was even more shocking, was the tree which had been barren of leaves for some time, was now in full bloom, even though Konoha now sat in the middle of autumn.

"Why is everyone so starstruck?" Hanabi asked returning to the sitting area. When her eyes fell upon the garden and tree in bloom she dropped the yunomi set.

As if struck by force, Ino quickly slid into her sandals, and ran for the well, pulling back the wooden lid.

"Its filled!" She exclaimed. "Great Inari-sama, it worked!"

Hanabi jumped up and down with excitement, tea set left forgotten on the floor.

"Inari-sama fulfilled both wishes, even though I only prayed for one." Neji spoke hands covering his mouth in surprise.

"Let us not question it." Hinata spoke with tears in her eyes. "Tomorrow is the third day, Neji you should give Inari-Okami our thanks."

Neji nodded.

"There may be hope for us yet."

**Day Three**

Donning a purple kimono with a black obi, Neji checked the basket containing more inarizushi. He had no sake to offer this time around, but considering how Haku-sama reacted to the last bottle, he was more than happy to forgo it. However in its place, Hinata suggested tea, and Neji pulled his favorite box from the tea shelf. Placing it into the basket with care, Neji debated if he should take cups and plates.

The last set was left behind, per their request.

Deciding against it, Neji closed the lid, peering through the window to the blooming maple. Auburn leaves were spread all across the yard, the color a beautiful addition to the flowers. With a deep breath, Neji collected the basket and made his way through the yard. Passing Hinata on his way out. She was smiling, happy that the garden was restored. It felt good to see her joyous face again.

Heading up the road past the field with Hanabi, Sakura, and Ino moving about. The entire field wasn't restored, however Haku-sama was gracious enough to provide enough harvest to last the Hyuuga's through the winter. Further on, Neji could see the shrine, blankets and incense left near and around it. Once he was close enough, Neji smiled.

More offerings.

It was good to know that a lot of people were turning away from the Hokage with such ease. Bowls of rice, and soup, and little trinkets sat upon the blankets, next to folded papers holding prayers.

The trail was left unguarded, and Neji made his way up. Everything was quiet save for the gentle breeze pulling leaves from half empty trees. Leaves rustled along the ground, littering the stone steps in hues of gold and red. Before he knew it he was at the sixth torii. Unlike last time, there was no fog. No zipping creatures. No snarling and growling from the surrounding forest. At the ninth torii, Neji once again stood before the bridge although he wasn't as tired as before.

Taking the bridge across, Neji noticed that there were no ripples in the water, but a mist floated across the pond in ruffling waves. It reminded the Hyuuga of lingering spirits, but Neji doubted the type would be here in such a pure space. When he reached the shrine, Kyuubi was laid across the grass, tails limp by its side. When Neji approached, eyes blinked open, freezing him in place.

Thy Hyuuga bowed. "Kyuubi-sama. It is good to see you."

Kyuubi huffed, rolling onto its back, twisting around and wiggling.

"Uh, um… I hope the shrine was to your liking Kyuubi-sama." Neji stuttered out backing away as three tails flicked his way.

"I am no master here." Kyuubi spoke, righting itself, stretching once on all fours. "Kyuubi-san is fine."

"Ah yes forgive me Kyuubi-san." Neji lifted the basket lid to pull out a bundle wrapped in bamboo leaf. "Inarizushi, for you." Neji stooped to place the bundle to the ground undoing the strings. "Thank you for delivering our wishes to Haku-sama."

Kyuubi stared at it curiously, tails, all nine dormant on the grass.

"Hyuuga-san?"

The Hyuuga turned toward the entrance, noticing Karin-san standing before it.

"Inari-sama is waiting."

Neji nodded, rising as he followed the other kitsune.

"Enjoy Kyuubi-san."

Trailing behind Karin-san, Neji looked over the pond waters, the mist getting thicker and thicker with each step. Soon rain fell over the waters, pittering and hissing as it pattered against the pond. Karin-san stopped, gesturing to Inari-okami who sat facing the pond watching the rain fall. With a bow she left, taking up her kitsune form along the way.

"Haku-sama." Neji paid his respects before taking the zabuton next to theirs.

Today, they wore a green yukata, with white and black chrysanthemums, over it they wore white trousers. The obi, like Neji's was black.

"Good to see you again Neji-kun."

"If it pleases you, I brought tea to go with today's batch." Neji pulled the tin box from the basket holding it out for them to see.

"Beautiful." They took a sniff, eyes closed as if savoring the fragrance. "The tea is lovely too."

Neji gasped hands dropping to his lap, heat blooming across his cheeks. Biting his lip, Neji looked over the pond as he tried to find his voice "T-thank you…. Um… If you have a tea set, I would be more than happy to prepare this for you."

Haku-sama gestured to the adjacent room, an iron kettle steaming hot, sat on a wooden serving board. Neji stumbled a bit as he set up the tea, everytime he looked back, Haku-sama eyes caught his in an unwavering stare.

"How are you today?" Neji asked, if only to distract from the curious gaze. He sat on his knees, waiting with a nervous twiddle of his fingers. Surely it did not take this long for tea to steep did it?

"I fare well Neji-kun." When they blinked it was slow, gaze drifting from the Hyuuga's face to his fidgeting hands. "Has no one called you beautiful before?"

Inhaling sharply, Neji clasped his hands.

There it was again.

_Beautiful._

No one has ever called him that. Except for maybe Sakura, but the woman was only joking.

"Do you not think yourself beautiful Neji-kun?" Haku-sama rose from the engawa to sit beside the Hyuuga, watching the blotches of scarlet bloom across his face.

No he did not. He was a foul creature that should have never been born. With a gulping swallow, Neji checked the teapot, taking up one of the cups with shaking hands.

"I-I believe the tea is r-ready, Haku-sama." Neji deflected pouring the cup, pretending he didn't hear the rattling as his hands shook. Once he finished pouring the second cup, Haku-sama grabbed his hand. And Neji could only marvel at how soft, and delicate those hands were despite the strength within that grip.

"Is there a reason why?" Haku-sama's lips were turned downward, eyes narrowed and shining like golden yen.

"I'm not normal, Haku-sama." Neji whispered face downcast. "I am not…"

He shouldn't say these things. He was suppose to be here giving thanks from the Hyuuga family. With a shuddering breath, the Hyuuga cleared his thoughts away, blinking several times to push away unshed tears.

"You should know, the village seems taken with Hinata. There were offerings this morning." The Hyuuga spoke up turning to face the deity. But when he saw their eyes, he swallowed again. "H-Hinata was quite b-brave, yesterday. Many villagers…. they were in awe. Her head held high. She spoke with amazing confidence. "

"Hmmm."

When they said nothing further, Neji continued.

"You restored the well… and the garden and fields. The Hyuuga's have enough to last them the winter." He paused to look at his hands, still clasped in Haku-sama's grasp. "The Hyuuga's are grateful. Thank you for your generosity Haku-sama."

The deity nodded, thumbs rubbing over the Hyuuga's trembling hands.

"Do you think I am weird Neji-kun?" They asked, eyes peering into Neji's widening ones.

He shook his head. "Of course not Haku-sama! I could never think of such a thing."

"Do you think perhaps, I am not normal?"

"N-no." The Hyuuga could feel the frown turning his lips, confused as to how such a beautiful deity, powerful as they are, think such things about themselves. If anyone should speak such ill against Haku-sama, may their wrath know no bounds.

"But we are so much alike Neji-kun. Surely if you feel this way about yourself, then you feel the same for me, who shares the same body as you."

The Hyuuga's mouth fell, eyes widening to unnatural proportions. Of course Haku-sama would feel this way. Neji was a fool to say such things aloud, especially when the two of them were so similar in body. Yet, Haku-sama was a deity, capable of many things. Holding the ability to save or destroy many lives. Villages worshipped them.

Loved them.

Neji was no exception.

"You are much better than I, Haku-sama." Neji whispered. "You are capable of many feats. I can only make inarizushi. Hinata can lead a village. I could barely sell the vegetables she and Hanabi grew in the yard."

"Everyone has something they are good at. Just because you have not discovered yours does not make you any less." Haku-sama lifted the Hyuuga's hand to their cheek, kissing the knuckle. "I chose you for reasons other than your ability to make inarizushi. You should love yourself more."

Tears welled in Neji's eyes, throat closing as he struggled to breath. Hinata said the same thing.

"Never let anyone tell you otherwise." Haku-sama spoke with a finality that made the Hyuuga's heart lurch. With another kiss to Neji's knuckles, Haku-sama waved, the basket that had been left on the engawa, vanished before reappearing by their side.

"That reminds me."

Haku-sama summoned plates, serving the fried tofu the way Neji had when he first arrived. "I have a gift for you. I meant to give it to you when you first came here. Do you often carve wood?"

"I-I do." Neji answered wiping away the stray tear that fell. If Haku-sama noticed they didn't say. "Since I was a child. My father taught me."

"The figurine you gave me was quite beautiful. Delicate." A box appeared in front of Neji, wrapped in paper and tied with a string. "I appreciate an honest gift but answer me this. Why did you give it to me?"

Neji thought for a moment. Thinking back to the day Sai-kun escorted him home. "I wanted you to have it. You seemed kind, and I thought…" The Hyuuga trailed off, another blush dusting his cheeks.

He had thought Haku-sama was beautiful. Before he realized who they were. Realized he was attracted to Haku-sama before they were introduced as Inari-okami. Before his first appearance at the shrine, he hoped to see Haku-sama again, only to find the kitsune Karin-san or Sai-san waiting for him.

"Open it." Haku-sama ordered, a smile adorning their face.

With shaking hands Neji pulled the strings, smoothing the paper away carefully. Behind the brown wrapping paper was a box, and once the lid was removed, several carving tools rested inside on a white cloth. Much more complex than the knife and pick he used to carve the kitsune figurines. There were seven in total, each used in its own way for adding detail to wood as well as clay. He looked forward to using them, and he couldn't stop the smile turning his lips.

"Thank you very much Haku-sama. I appreciate it." Neji ran his fingers over the polished wood of the box and tool handles. "I truly do."

"Seeing you smile makes me happy." Haku-sama took up the cup blowing steam away from the tea. "Haku-san or Haku is just fine. There is no longer any need for you to be so formal."

"I-I-I am eternally g-grateful."

He was.

To think the relationship between the two of them could mature so quickly. Him a human, and Haku a deity. They drank and Neji followed suit, admiring the aroma of cherry blossoms mixed with fresh herbs including mint. It was refreshing and always made him feel better, calming his nerves.

_Haku…_

Neji smiled.

"Will you carve for me?" Haku returned the cup to the table.

"I would love to Haku-san."

"Just Haku. I like that better." Haku replied, eyes roaming over the Hyuuga.

"H-Haku." The blush returned as he looked away, hands rubbing his cheeks. He could feel his heart and stomach fluttering. "What would you like?"

"Can you carve all of my pups? All nine of them?"

Neji nodded eagerly. "I carve human forms as well. I can add a carving of you if you'd like."

"I would like that. I would like for you to stay for dinner. Won't you?"

Neji nodded again.

The pair talked for sometime, simple things. Neji learned that Haku liked sweets as well as inarizushi. Shaved ice being one of them. Dango and namagashi as well. Neji spoke of Anzu then, a woman who made the best dango Konoha had to offer following the death of Anzu, her twin sister. Their favorite season was winter, spring, and autumn. All the while, Neji accepted the blocks of wood from Matatabi-san and began carving, leaving the shavings to gather on the ground of the engawa.

The Hyuuga confessed that he was not a fan of spicy foods and namagashi was a sweet he enjoyed as well. Winter was too cold, and the summer too hot. He loved watching the maple and sakura bloom in spring and the colors change in the fall. Haku offered to show the shrine in the spring. When everything was booming beautifully.

Dinner was delicious. Especially the fish. It was white and flaky, a variety Neji wasn't familiar with. Sweets followed with more of the tea Neji brought. When the dishes were finally cleared away, the moon resting above, the Hyuuga paused in his carving. Neji only managed to carve four of the nine figurines.

"I can finish when I return home?" The Hyuuga offered as he packed the tools away. He ran his fingers over Son-Gokuu, the four tailed kitsune messenger. Checking for bulks or chips in the smoothed wood.

"But I enjoy watching you carve. Its peaceful." Haku commented taking one of the figurines in hand. "Such details."

"Then I will continue when I return. Is three days alright?"

Haku placed the figurine on the table with the others. They rose, gesturing for the Hyuuga when the tools were packed away into the basket. Taking his hands Haku kissed the knuckle before pulling him closer, placing a kiss to the Hyuuga's cheek.

"I look forward to your return."


End file.
